Silver wings
by Pixiedust72
Summary: When Fang is given an ultimatum by Omega will he chose Max or his freedom? how will Max cope without her best friend, and possibly the boy she loves? FAX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any of the other maximum ride characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 1:**

I glanced up and over at Fang who was flying to my right and up above me. His black wings caught the moonlight and the purple streak that he insisted wasn't there flashed on every downward stroke he made.

I felt the air rush through my own feathers as they beat against the wind, carrying me forward as I glided through the air. Have I ever mentioned that flying is the best thing in the world? Other than chocolate chip cookies of course.

"Max, stop staring at me." Fang's voice cut through my thoughts.

"I wasn't staring. I was just thinking, while looking in your direction." I retorted trying not to blush, embarrassed at being caught.

He just raised his eyebrow, saying silently 'whatever you say'. That was Fang alright. Mr Tall Dark say as little as possible. My second in command, my right hand man. But he was also the person who broke up my flock, our family, just a few months ago. He wasn't there when I needed him the most. I'll never forget that, and I think he knew it too.

"Max, I'm hungry." I didn't even have to look round to guess who had spoken.

"Nudge, we're flying over the middle of a forest. Do you see a McDonald's around? Or would you like to eat squirrel for dinner?"

That got 'Ews' from whole flock. Or rather the whole flock minus Fang. I glanced at him in time to see his mouth twitch. At least my sarcasm isn't wasted on him.

"Can't you just use your super speed to find a McDonald's and bring us back some food?" Gazzy asked.

"How would I carry it all?" I asked him

"Um….I hadn't thought of that." And that's why I'm the leader.

"We'll hit a town soon I'm sure. Until then, do you think you guys could just hang on for a bit?"

I rolled on my back, letting the air currents take me for a bit, so I could look at them. They all nodded. That's my flock. I rolled back over, flapping my wings once more.

Fang was rummaging in his backpack for something. He pulled out a handful of energy bars and tossed one to each of the flock. "Here guys. You can eat these until we stop."

"Hey, what about me? I need to eat too." Piped up Total.

"You can share mine." Angel said, her blond curls bouncing as she flew over to where Iggy was carrying our small annoying talking dog.

As I pulled the wrapper off my bar, Fang suddenly convulsed beside me, clutching his head and growling in pain. For him to growl it must be some serious pain. I dropped the bar and dove after him to catch him as he'd stopped flapping his wings and was plummeting towards the ground still clutching his head. Looks like this time I was the one catching him. Ironic huh?

"Iggy, take the others and land somewhere below!" I shouted over the wind as Fang fell through the air. I was flying as hard to catch up with him, but gravity was pulling him down. I managed to catch up with him, only to have to reverse me direction so we didn't hit the ground at 100mph. He was heavy. What had he been eating? Rocks?

Thankfully I managed to slow us enough so that when we hit the ground it wasn't as dog food and I landed on my feet, almost dropping Fang on the ground.

I lay him down only to find that he was out cold. Now I was confused. Wasn't I the one with the voice in my head? Wasn't I the one who had the brain attacks? How come Fang was having them?

"Max? Max!" Angel's shout made me look up and I saw the rest of my flock running towards me, everyone looking concerned at Fang. I felt guilty. Was this what I did to them when I had a brain attack? Did they always get this worried?

"Oh man, my head." Fang tried to sit up and I promptly pushed him back down. He was going to get a taste of his own medicine now. I mentally smirked, feeling it wasn't really appropriate to smirk when your best friend just fell out of the sky.

"You okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his head to feel his temperature just like Jeb used to do when we were little.

He nodded. "What happened?" He asked

"You tell me. You're the one who fell out of the sky."

"I…I don't know. One minute I'm flying the next my head feels like fireworks were set of in it and I woke up here."

"Did you see any sort of pictures? Hear any voices?" I asked

He shook his head "No. Nothing."

"Maybe it was altitude sickness or something." Iggy said. He was trying to piss Fang off, I could tell.

"It was not altitude sickness." Fang growled. That boy will admit to nothing being a weakness.

It was then that my stomach chose to remind me that we hadn't yet eaten.

"Someone's hungry." Sang Iggy, making Gazzy snicker until I glared at him. Unfortunately my glare was wasted on the blind one.

"Right then, Iggy take Angel and go and find some food. Gazzy go with Nudge and find some firewood." I said, snapping into leader mode.

Behind me I could hear Fang struggling to his feet. "I'll go with Iggy." He said.

"Oh no you won't. You'll sit right here with me." I said, no way was I letting him get back up, at least until he'd had something to eat.

"But-"

I shot him a look that said 'stop arguing or else'. Reluctantly he sat back down on the ground, while I handed Iggy the Max Ride credit card. Yep, we still have that thing, and it comes in pretty useful too, like when you want to buy things such as food.

Iggy and Angel took off into the air, letting the wind catch their wings and they soared into the sky, slowly disappearing from view. That just left me and Fang.

"So," I said, slumping down beside him. "Are you really ok? Or were you just saying that?"

He looked at me, and for a moment I got lost in his dark eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, his voice pulling me out of my daydreaming. "I was probably just-"

"Tired? Exhausted?" I raised an eyebrow; letting him know that it hadn't gone unnoticed that he frequently took a double watch.

"I was going to say thirsty. I haven't had a drink all day."

"Well then have one. There's a river just there." I pointed to the edge of the small clearing. Fang obediently got up and wandered over to it.

I watched him like a hawk, making sure he didn't suddenly keel over. In fact I was watching him so carefully that I didn't notice the person sneaking up behind me until they put their hand over my mouth and hauled me to my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any of the other maximum ride characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 2:**

_Previously:_

"_I was going to say thirsty. I haven't had a drink all day."_

"_Well then have one. There's a river just there." I pointed to the edge of the small clearing. Fang obediently got up and wandered over to it._

_I watched him like a hawk, making sure he didn't suddenly keel over. In fact I was watching him so carefully that I didn't notice the person sneaking up behind me until they put their hand over my mouth and hauled me to my feet._

"Hello Max." I knew that voice. Struggling as hard as I could I managed to free my mouth. "FANG!" I yelled, making him turn around. I guess he must have seen wonder boy because he snapped his wings out and shot across the distance separating us.

Fang didn't stop as he reached us; instead he snapped his right foot out, connecting it with Omega's head. I hit the floor as soon as wonder boy released me, narrowly avoiding Fang's attack. I picked myself up, only to be pounced on by 10 flyboys. They grabbed my wrists and my ankles, holding me in place. I struggled but they were too strong. Instead I was forced to watch the battle between Fang and Omega.

Fang ducked a punch thrown by Omega and delivered a kick to his stomach making Omega back up slightly. But he was ready for Fang's next kick and caught his foot, twisting his leg out from under him and Fang hit the ground with a thud. Fang rolled away just as Omega's foot came down where his neck had been and was now behind Omega. But super boy wasn't done just yet and as Fang lunged forward he jumped, right over Fang's head and Fang hit nothing. But a kick from Omega sent him sprawling into a tree and Omega had his arm against his neck, holding him up against the tree.

I watched as Omega bent to whisper something in Fang's ear, and Fang hastily glanced over at me. At the same time I felt cold steel pressed against my neck. What the hell was going on? Trying to ignore the flyboys I looked back at Fang and Omega, just in time to see Fang nod. Omega released him and Fang turned around, his hands behind his back for Omega to bind.

"Fang! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"I'm sorry Max. He doesn't have a choice. My master wants to see him." Omega said, yanking on the rope making Fang stumble forwards.

"Watch it." Fang growled at him, but Omega just laughed. "I don't think you're in a position to be giving me orders, Fang." He pulled the rope again. When had he gotten an attitude?

Fang looked…fang looked defeated. I'd never seen him look like that.

"Fang, whatever he told you, whatever you agreed to do, you don't have to do it." I desperately tried to get free, to get through to him.

Omega laughed again. "Max, you have a knife at your throat. Do you really think that he's going to sit here and watch you die? It would kill him as surely as that knife would kill you if it cut through your precious neck."

"Shut up!" Fang lunged for Omega but stopped halfway when Omega pointed warningly at Max.

Omega smirked. "Maybe you should tell her Fang, so she knows exactly why you surrendered to me. Tell her the secret you've kept for so long. Tell her the reason you can't watch her die. It'll be your last chance." He'd dragged Fang over towards me, and we were standing feet apart.

Fang looked up from the floor and found my eyes. "Max, I'm so sorry. I…I love you too much to watch you die. I'm sorry…that I never told you. But I love you…I always have and always will."

I sucked in air as for a moment I forgot to breathe. My heart was beating at a mile a minute. He loved me. I could see it in his eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Aw, how sweet. Too bad Fang's coming with me."

My heart wrenched as I saw pain in Fang's eyes that was probably mirrored in my own. Then I heard the sound of a car. A black van pulled up.

"Looks like my ride is here." Omega said "See you around Max. Oh, one more thing, if you're seen anywhere near where we're taking Fang, he dies on the spot." Then he hauled Fang towards the van.

Once more I struggled against my captors, but they held me strong. So I screamed instead "Fang ! FANG!" He looked around once more and our eyes met. Tears silently slid down my cheeks. I was losing my best friend, my right hand man, the boy I loved. I felt like half of me had been torn away as the door shut and the van drove away.

The second the flyboys released me I went crazy. I attacked them left right and centre, kicking this one, punching that one. Only 2 managed to get away, and both were heavily damaged. Alone at last I sat down and did the only thing I could do. I cried.

**3****rd person POV**

Minutes later, Gazzy and Nudge appeared from the trees. On seeing Max huddled on the ground sobbing, they dropped the firewood and raced to her side.

"Max! What happened? Where's Fang? Are you alright? Did flyboys attack you?" Nudge pelted questions at Max, until Gazzy put his hand over her mouth and drew her attention to the fact that their leader was on the floor crying. Max never cried.

"They…took him. Fang's…Fang's gone….Omega….was going to…kill me…Fang went…instead." Max managed to get out between sobs.

Gazzy and Nudge looked at each other in shock. Fang was gone?

"But we'll just rescue him right? Like we rescued Angel." Nudge asked

Max shook her head, trying to control her sobs now. "He said that if we were seen anywhere near Fang they'd kill him on the spot. I can't rescue him."

"Max!" a shout from behind made them all turn around. Angel landed lightly on her feet and ran to Max, hugging her round her middle when she reached her.

"I'm sorry Max. We came as quick as we could. Is Fang really…?" Angel looked up at Max, her bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

Max nodded "He really is gone." She added for Iggy's benefit.

"Everyone should eat something." Iggy said, holding out a plastic bag of food.

They all took their food, burgers, hot dogs, fries and chicken strips and everyone sat down each lost in their own thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" Total asked from Angel's lap. Everyone looked up at the break in the silence, then everyone looked at Max.

A look of determination came into her eyes. "We're going to disappear. We're going off the map. We'll settle down somewhere, change our names etc. No one is going to mess with this family anymore."

One by one the flock nodded at Max's plan.

"Where would you guys like to go?" She asked.

"Umm, how about New York?" Angel suggested "You loved New York."

"Yeah, I do. But the city would be too crowded." Max said

"How about further north, out of the city but still in New York. The weather there is pretty decent and it sometimes snows in the winter." Iggy put in "I think there's lots of open land in the north of the state. It would be perfect for us."

Max nodded, "Ok then, lets go find a house in New York."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any of the other maximum ride characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 3:**

Max woke up and for a minute she forgot where she was. Covered in sweat and breathing heavily she looked around reminding herself that she was in her room. That's right; Max had her very own room complete with a king-size, four poster bed, a dressing table, a floor length mirror a walk in wardrobe and her very own bathroom. She'd had the nightmare again.

Rolling off her bed she crept down the stairs to the kitchen and got a drink of water, being careful not to wake anyone up. That nightmare had plagued her for the last 4 years. She was 18 now, but she still thought of Fang. Her dreams never let her forget him, nor did she ever want to. After he was taken she had dreamed of him every night. She saw him with that defeated look in his eyes, she watched again and again as he told her he loved her and stood helpless as he was torn from her grasp over and over.

After a while she stopped having the nightmares so often but they would creep up on her every now and again. Just like Fang himself used to do.

Downing the last of the water, she washed the glass and opened the front door. Unfurling her wings she lept into the black night and soared straight up. Settling on the roof of their house she sat and watched the stars twinkle as she so often did after she dreamed of him.

They had done what Max had wanted, they'd found a 5 bedroom house in the northern part of New York. It was huge and had loads of land surrounding it giving 5 bird kids all the room and privacy they needed. They'd fallen off the map, disappeared.

Max fingered the necklace that hung around her neck. She wore it night and day, never taking it off since the day Fang had given it to her for Christmas when they were 13.

_It was the last Christmas they had spent in their mountain home before Angel was taken. Jeb had helped Max pick out a present for Fang. They'd found a small jewellers store and Max had pointed out a silver chain with a delicate pair of silver wings on. Max loved it but she didn't think Fang would appreciate a necklace for Christmas. Jeb however convinced her that Fang would like it, so they bought the pendant but with a thicker chain to make it more 'manly'._

_When Christmas came around she'd handed Fang the small wrapped box that he eyed dubiously. _

"_What is it?" He asked _

"_Just open it." Max had said anxiously. So he did. _

"_Max, you got me a necklace." He stated in his monotone voice as he pulled the chain out._

_Max had mentally kicked herself, she had known he wouldn't want a necklace. Necklaces were for girls._

"_If you don't like it I can give it to Angel." She'd said looking at her feet._

"_No," Fang said, a little too quickly "I like it." He held the chain between his fingers and watched the pair of wings swing on the end. He snuck a glance a Jeb, who merely smiled at him. Then Fang pulled the chain over his head and let the necklace fall around his neck, tucking the wings under his shirt._

_Then he handed Max a small box. It was the same size and shape as the one she had just given him. She opened it hesitantly, only to reveal a delicate silver chain and on the end was the same pair of wings that now hung around Fang's neck._

"_Great minds think alike." Fang muttered, giving her a tiny smile._

"_I love it Fang. Thank you." Max said smiling back and unclasping the catch. Before she could put it round her neck, Fang had taken it out of her hands and moved behind her. Using one hand he brushed her long blonde hair from her neck and slid the chain around her and did it up._

_Now it was Max's turn to sneak a glance at Jeb who was still smiling. He'd told them both to buy the same presents for each other and while on their own the necklaces had been nice presents, together they were perfect._

Max knew Fang always wore his necklace, just like she did. She'd caught glimpses of it under his shirt as they flew, or it would fall out while they were fighting. It always made her smile. She wondered it he still had it on. A little piece of her resting beside his heart.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw something move in the shadows. She stood up and looked around. Down on the ground a figure moved away from the house and towards the trees. Dropping to the ground silently she checked everyone's windows. They were all still asleep. So it hadn't been a flock member.

Carefully she chased after the mysterious figure but the person sped up when they noticed Max chasing them. The person was gaining distance on Max, and she briefly wondered how, she herself was much faster than the average human. Snapping out her wings she glided at speed through the trees, reaching the person and tackling them to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I do not own Max or any of the other maximum ride characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 4:**

Carefully she chased after the mysterious figure but the person sped up when they noticed Max chasing them. The person was gaining distance on Max, and she briefly wondered how, she herself was much faster than the average human. Snapping out her wings she glided at speed through the trees, reaching the person and tackling them to the ground.

She sat on the man's back and wrenched one arm behind him, pushing his face into the dirt. "Who are you and who do you work for?" she demanded.

"Max, get off me!"

Max jumped back as if burned. It couldn't be…

She watched as the man picked himself up and she found herself looking into the chocolate brown eyes that haunted her dreams. Her eyes were drawn to his neck where a small silver chain had fallen out of his shirt. On the chain was a pair of wings.

Max gasped and launched herself at the man again, this time throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

"Fang." His name slipped from her lips in a whisper but it was enough to make him almost smile. His arms came around her back pulling her even closer to him.

Then Max stepped back and her eyes caught his and time stopped. She lost control of her body in that instant and felt herself go up on tiptoes and press her lips against his, kissing him. But before Fang could do anything Max stepped back and decided the ground was very interesting.

I was looking at the floor, for the first time realising that my feet were bare and I was wearing a black cami top and pyjama shorts. It was like I was 14 again and had just kissed my best friend. Again. Although last time he had kissed me. But this time, my best friend was a stranger. I hadn't seen him in 4 years, I hadn't even known if he was alive for the last 4 years. What if he'd changed? I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice.

"Max." I looked up only to find Fang right in front of me. He'd become even more silent, if that was possible.

"Fang, I-" However I didn't get to finish my sentence as Fang cut me off with his mouth on mine. His warm lips sent an electric shock through my body but this time I didn't pull away, I didn't run away and he wasn't on the ground an inch from death. Instead I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hands came to rest on my waist. He pulled me closer and I found my hands tangled in his hair. It was so soft.

Finally we broke apart, curse our need for air. We were both breathing heavily and I suddenly felt the cold that the shock had numbed me from.

Fang must have seen me shiver as in seconds I was wrapped in his warm strong arms, my head on his chest and his wings wrapped around us both. I could feel his heart beating fast through his shirt and smiled.

"Umm, maybe we should go inside, instead of freezing our butts off out here?" I suggested. Fang nodded let me lead the way, our fingers still entwined.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any of the other maximum ride characters. James Patterson does.

Chapter 5:

When we got inside I took Fang into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I asked, already pulling out a mug for myself. I desperately needed one. Fang just nodded in response and pulled out a chair at the table.

"Nice house." Fang said looking around.

"Thanks. So why were you snooping around?" I asked

"I was looking for you…and the flock. I thought I saw something the other day, in the sky over this area and I came to check out if it was you guys."

"Ok, so why did you run?" I smirked.

"I didn't see any wings and you were chasing me?" he offered. "But," he continued, "When you used your wings I knew it was you." He gave her one of his smiles that had been so rare four years ago.

I found myself smiling back as I handed him a mug of hot coffee and pulled out a chair for myself, sitting opposite him.

"Mmm." Pleasure crossed his face as he sipped the hot drink and I could help but smirk.

"What?" He asked seeing this "Coffee is kind of hard to get in the psycho school. You have no idea how good caffeine tastes right now."

We sat there for a few minutes, chatting, making small talk, about the house, the flock. Eventually though I took a deep breath, I didn't want to push him, but I wanted to know, needed to know.

"Fang," He looked up at my tone and put his mug down on the table.

"What happened?" I asked.

Immediately I watched as his face changed his mask back in place and his eyes guarded. I saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Sorry." I hastily apologized "I shouldn't have asked so soon."

"No," He cut me off, "I was wandering when you were going to ask." He was talking to the half empty mug, not me. "You deserve to know, and I will tell you, it's just, I'd rather tell my story once, to everyone." He looked back up at me and I though I saw fear in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly I might have imagined it. Whatever had happened must have been bad. I put my hand on his and he entwined his fingers with mine. I wished it could stay like this forever.

My moment of bliss was interrupted however from a squeal from upstairs that sounded like Angel, followed by "Oh my God!" from Nudge, "No freaking way!" that was Gazzy and a loud crash that I guessed was Iggy crashing into something.

I jumped to my feet, heart racing. Had Erasers finally found us? Were we under attack?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any of the other maximum ride characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 6:**

_My moment of bliss was interrupted however from a squeal from upstairs that sounded like Angel, followed by "Oh my God!" from Nudge, "No freaking way!" that was Gazzy and a loud crash that I guessed was Iggy crashing into something._

_I jumped to my feet, heart racing. Had Erasers finally found us? Were we under attack?_

* * *

To my surprise Fang sat calmly at the table, nonchalantly sipping his coffee. Obviously he wasn't a sharp as he had been.

"Max, calm down, it's just Angel. She heard us talking and told everyone that I'm here."

My shoulders relaxed and I dropped back into my seat, a blush creeping up my face. I take back what I said about Fang.

Four people and a dog hurtled themselves down the stairs like a herd of elephants, all rushing to the kitchen to see if what Angel had heard was really true and their brother was back.

They all stopped in the doorway when they saw Fang and me sitting at the table.

"What? Why did you stop?" Iggy demanded from behind them. Then he froze. "I can hear six people breathing." His voice was full of excitement and hope.

"Um, hi guys." Fang said breaking the silence and standing up.

The spell on the flock was broken and they all rushed at him, I quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being trampled and left Fang to the hungry bird kids. He could look after himself. Then again maybe not. He was being hugged from all sides. Nudge was talking a mile a minute, Angel was squealing and the Gas Man was jumping up and down, on Fang, with great joy. Fang's face was a picture and I wish I had a camera. The plea for help in his eyes was obvious but I decided to let him suffer for a few more minutes. Eventually though I took pity on him. Grabbing Angel in one hand and Gazzy in the other I pulled them away from Fang and sat them in chairs. Fang managed to get rid of Nudge by himself and Iggy took the chair next to Fang.

"So," Iggy asked "What happened to you?"

I watched Fang stiffen slightly, just as he had done when I had asked him the same question. It must have been really bad.

"Well, they experimented on me, the usual stuff. Mazes, erasers. The same stuff as usual."

"For 4 whole years?" Angel asked, her eyes wide

"Yeah, pretty much." Fang replied, being his usual untalkative self. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a smile at that thought.

Suddenly Iggy spoke up "Max, can I talk to you, in private?" He nodded his head towards the other room.

It was an odd request, what couldn't he say in front of the others? But it was Iggy, so I agreed.

"Um, sure." I followed him out and once we were in the other room, where the rest of the flock couldn't hear us, he rounded on me.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked "Fang just waltzes back in here after 4 years and you act like nothing is wrong. All he tells us is that they experimented on him a bit, and you just lap it up? Does he have you under some sort of spell? How do we know he isn't brainwashed and working for Them now?"

I was completely taken aback. "Jeez, Iggy, paranoid much?" Then a thought struck me "or perhaps your jealous? You think Fang is going to usurp your position as my new second in command? Maybe you got too used to giving rather than taking orders." I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at even, regardless of whether he could see me or not.

"What?" he demanded, but the pause before told me I was right. He was jealous of Fang.

"So you are jealous. That's so immature Iggy, I thought we had grown up by now." I was about to storm back into the kitchen when he grabbed my wrist. "Okay, so maybe I am jealous." I tried to pull my wrist away from him but he kept holding on..

"But, he's been gone for 4 years and all of a sudden your all over him. It was anyone else you would have given them the third degree and made them sleep outside until you were sure that they were clean. But because it's the all mighty Fang, you just let him walk back in, no questions asked. Don't you get it Max?"

I opened my mouth to reprimand him, but at that moment who would choose to stick his head around the corner, but Fang.

"Max? is everything ok?" He looked at Iggy's hand on my wrist and I saw his eyes narrow. Iggy finally let go of my wrist and I pulled it back, rubbing it.

"Everything is fine." I said, even though I knew that both boys knew I was lying. I led Fang back into the kitchen.

"How did you escape?" Gazzy asked.

I also wanted to know that but I saw Fang visibly stiffen and knew that he wasnt ready to tell that yet. "I think that's enough questions." I told them, going into leader mode. I let Angel hug Fang goodnight before sending everyone back to bed. They had school the next day.

Iggy reluctantly headed up the stairs, throwing one last sightless look at Fang, before shaking his head and climbing the stairs.

Fang shifted uncomfortably for a second. "Er, I could crash on the couch if you want." He offered.

I'd completely forgotten that there was nowhere for him to sleep.

"Or," I said, feeling a little nervous "you could stay with me." I'm sure that my cheeks turned red when I said that, but Fang smiled at me and gestured for me to lead the way.

I opened the door to my room, hitting the light switch as I walked in. Fang looked around, taking in everything he saw. Not that that was very much. Just my desk, with a lamp and computer on it, my mirror, my wardrobe and of course my bed.

Then I realised that Fang had nothing to wear to bed, and no way was I letting him sleep in my bed in dirty clothes. I had standards after all.

"I'll be right back." I said, dashing out of the room to the laundry room. Hunting through all the clothes I found what I was looking for. Iggy's old tracksuit. He'd kill me if he knew, but Iggy would just have to deal with it.

Slipping back into my room I threw the trousers at him. He caught them without turning around. That was slightly creepy, but, I remembered, that was Fang.

"Thanks." He said

"Sorry, I forgot to get you a shirt, I don't think Iggy's will fit you though, he's a lot…less broad than you are."

"It's okay, that is as long as you don't mind?" he asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. I'd seen Fang without his shirt on before. I could handle it.

"You can throw your clothes in the laundry basket." I told him, pointing him towards my bathroom. That was something I loved about my room, it had it's very own bathroom.

"I'll just have a quick shower." He said.

"You'd better. I don't let dirty guys in my bed."

"Do you have a lot of guys in your bed then?" he asked, not able to hide the smirk.

I just shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door in response.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any of the other maximum ride characters. James Patterson does.

Also thanks to you guys who reviewed, I like reviews and they are mucho appreciated. This chapter is a little short sorry.

* * *

Chapter 7:

When he came out, I was already curled up in bed, although I was on one side, rather than in the middle like I usually slept.

I felt Fang sink into the bed beside me. He was carefully keeping his distance from me, but I smiled, just feeling his presence beside me made me happy. I rolled over onto my side to look at him.

"I'm glad your back." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Max." His voice made me open my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I lied before."

"About what?"

"About what they did at the school. It wasn't just tests and stuff, I mean it was, but that wasn't all they made me do."

I was awake now.

"Half the time they tortured me, just to see when I would crack and sometimes just for fun. They used red hot irons and then gave me skin grafts so that I didn't get too burnt and they could do it again. They made me watch as they killed other experiments, poor helpless children. And" He paused and took a deep breath "they made me kill as well. I didn't want to, but they made me, I had no choice. If I hadn't killed them, those kids would have been tortured like me, worse than me. But, they haunted me, every night I could see the faces of the kids I killed, they just looked at me, saying why?"

He trailed off, talking more to himself than me, but I could tell he was deeply affected by it. My heart nearly broke as he continued talking "One little girl, she looked just like Angel. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill her, so they took her and they made her run. She ran until she collapsed and then they started pricking her with needles, all over. When they were done they put her in the exercise pen, with 6 full grown erasers. They played with her, toyed with her before finally killing her. They made me watch it all. The whole time, she kept looking at me with her blue eyes, pleading for me to help her and I couldn't. All I could do was stand there watching."

He went quiet and I did the only thing I could think of. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, holding him. After a moment I felt his arms around me. I felt him shake and realised that he was crying. So I let him cry and eventually we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any of the other maximum ride characters. James Patterson does.

This is a slightly more light hearted chapter x

* * *

Chapter 8:

The next morning I woke up as the sunshine streamed in the window. I felt someone's arm around me and immediately tensed up. Then I remembered. Fang.

Rolling over, I turned to face him and smiled. He was fast asleep. How long ago was it that he had slept like this, peacefully?

Sliding out from under his arm as quietly as I could, I tiptoed to the door and gently opened it.

"Max? Where are you going?" Fang mumbled sleepily from the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute. Go back to sleep." I said softly, sticking my head back in the room. Fang nodded, his eyes still closed and drifted back into what I hoped were pleasant dreams.

While he slept I padded down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen where I found the rest of the flock already eating breakfast. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were dressed in their uniform, wolfing down stacks of pancakes, while Iggy was at the stove tossing the newest pancake in a frying pan. Total sat at Angels feet, probably complaining about something again, but I had learned to tune him out. "Max! How's Fang?" Angel was the first one to notice me and immediately started bombarding me with questions.

"He's sleeping." I said pointedly and Angel had the grace look embarrassed about how much noise she was making, but only for a second.

"Where did he sleep?" Iggy said, not turning around.

"My room. Do you have a problem with that?" I wasn't about to put up with his jealousy. Fang could sleep in my room if I wanted him to. I was the leader.

Iggy just grunted in response, and continued making the pancakes. "I s'pose you want breakfast for the yourself and the prodigal son?"

"If you don't mind." I put and angelic smile on my face, making the other kids laugh. Iggy even grinned slightly as Angel sent him a mental picture of my smile. The tension between us seemed to lessen.

Iggy delivered two huge stacks of pancakes into my hands. "Thanks." I said balancing them. "Time for school guys, don't be late." I reminded them. I was met with the usual groan but I knew they would go, they loved school. As I headed upstairs Iggy called me back "Max?"

"Yeah?" I asked, standing on the bottom step and precariously balancing the plates of pancakes.

"I'm sorry. About last night. You were right and I was..er, wrong." He muttered. I grinned. "He's the second in command Max, he never stopped being that even when he was gone. And, you love him. Don't deny it," He said smiling before I could cut in "I can see it."

"You're blind Ig." I reminded him laughing softly as I climbed the stairs and nudged open the door of my room with my shoulder.


	9. AN

Sorry about this guys, I know A/Ns are annoying but I just wanted to warn you that my computer seems to have died and will onl

Sorry about this guys, I know A/Ns are annoying but I just wanted to warn you that my computer seems to have died and will only turn on when it wants to, so I may be a little slow in updating, but I'll keep trying.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own Max and the others.

Ok, I've put up a couple of chapters incase I can't get my PC back on. Enjoy!

* * *

When I entered the room Fang was sitting up in my bed, the duvet wrapped around his waist so that I had a great view of his bare torso. For a moment I was stunned by how much older he looked than when he was taken 4 years ago. His shoulders were much broader, his arm muscles were bigger and he definitely had a six pack now. He must have seen me staring as he smirked at me, making me blush slightly.

Then he caught sight of what I held in my hands "Are those pancakes?" He asked eyeing them hungrily.

"Yep, Iggy's finest." I said closing the door. I handed Fang the plates while I climbed back into bed, pulling the duvet back over my legs.

Fang didn't even bother with a knife and fork, and I can't say I blame him, Iggy's pancakes are heaven on earth.

"This is the life." He sighed eating a whole pancake in practically one mouthful, "Good night's sleep, and breakfast in bed. I could get used to this."

"Beats a dog crate I guess." I said nonchalantly causing him to laugh. "Though you know, they did bring us our meals. Kind of like breakfast in bed."

"Er, not really." Fang said taking another huge bite.

"You might want to actually chew the pancakes Fang." I suggested. He just shook his head.

His plate was clean before I'd even finished my fifth pancake.

Once we were both dressed (I'd used my bathroom and sent Fang to use the boys one down the hall) Iggy met us in the front room with steaming mugs of coffee.

After a day of doing nothing but talking I took Fang to pick up the kids from school. All he wanted to do was find out what we'd been up to these last 4 years. I skipped over the first year a bit. We were all a mess, but me in particular. None of us talk about that year. Nudge stopped talking so much, Iggy and Gazzy actually obeyed me when I told them no bombs. Angel had a permanently depressed look and she stayed in her room most of the time. Even Total was not as sarky as he used to be. And me, well lets just say my pillow got very wet at night.

But we got over it, we're strong, we were built to survive. And I couldn't stand the way everyone looked every morning when I dragged myself downstairs. So I decided that we had to stop mopping and get on with our lives. Eventually everyone returned to more or less normal, well, normal for us anyway.

I told Fang that Iggy and I went to high school for a few years before graduating the year before last (we skipped a few grades, no need to stay in school longer than absolutely necessary), Iggy was going to go to college next year. I wasn't. I couldn't leave the kids and what did I need to go to college for, could you ever see me with a regular job? Please.

Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were still in school. And they loved it. Nudge had joined as many clubs as she could, Gazzy was the school prankster, something I wasn't particularly happy with, but since he didn't really have a childhood previously I cut him some slack. Angel just loved learning all those new things. I have no idea why, I mean, I hadn't really given a damn about school. It was just something I had to do. Maybe the problem was that half the time I was still looking out for Erasers.

Fang wanted to know if Nudge had a boyfriend. She did, I told him, she'd had several. She'd grown into a very pretty teenager and she had enough confidence for 10 people. I didn't pry to much into her social life though, most of the time I didn't need to, she tended to dominate the conversations over dinner with she said this and he said that, but really I knew what it was like having someone looking over your shoulder and watching every move you make. I didn't like it and I didn't imagine that she would.

He asked about the others as well. Had Gazzy had any girlfriends? Yes. Did Iggy have a girlfriend? Yes. And they were quite serious as well. Her name was Sarah and he was going to join her at college next year.

And then came the question I had been expecting since the beginning of the conversation.

"Did you ever meet anyone else Max?" He asked not looking at me, but studying the scenery that was speeding past as I drove my Ferrari red convertible down the highway.

The truth was only one word long "No."

I saw him visibly relax out of the corner of my eye but he didn't look at me.

"There was never anyone that could replace you Fang. I kept hoping, dreaming that you'd come back. I never gave up hope. And I never stopped loving you." I held my breath, wondering what his reaction to that would be. What if he didn't feel the same after all this time? What if he didn't love me anymore? All these thoughts sped through my mind in the space of half a second. I was scared to glance sideways and see the look on his face.

"Max." I turned to look at him as I pulled into a parking space in the car park. The sound of kids around me fading into the background as I stared into his dark eyes.

"All that time I spent locked up in those damn dog crates there was only one thing that kept me fighting, one thing that kept me alive."

My heart started beating faster.

"You, your smile, your laugh, everything about you. I owe you my life." His hand cupped my chin and he drew me gently towards him. Leaning across the gear stick he kissed me and I kissed him back, my heart hammering in my chest so hard I was sure that everyone could hear it.

"Guys, maybe you could wait until we got home to make out?" Gazzy interrupted us, making us jump apart, as the kids jumped into the back seats.

Fang flashed me one of his smiles that made me go weak at the knees. Good thing I was sitting down. He really should carry a warning label for those.

I put the car in gear and reversed out of the space, turning the car around and heading home.

"You'll never guess what happened today." Nudge started, as she did every day. I rolled my eyes, but this time, for the first time in 4 years I had someone to roll my eyes at. Fang and I grinned at each other as Nudge continued to tell her story of that day's high school drama.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: JP owns Maximum ride , not me

* * *

After a wonderful dinner of pasta made by our resident chef and surprise, Fang, we all sat down in the front room.

This was one of the best rooms in the house. It was huge. There were three triple sofas, a giant plasma TV mounted on a wall, 2 computers and a laptop on 3 desks against one wall, a pool table for Gazzy and Iggy, (they had begged, literally down on their knees groveling at my feet) and an aquarium in the corner that Angel had asked for. She spent hours in front of that talking to those fish.

An awkward silence fell upon the room. No one was quite sure what to say. Normally after dinner everyone went and did their own stuff, but now that Fang was back, we all wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Problem is, what do you say to your brother whose been missing for 4 years?

Turns out Fang decided to solve the no-talking problem himself. "I guess you all would like to know how I escaped?" Everyone looked up surprised, we'd been careful about asking questions, but it seemed that our curiosity hadn't gone unnoticed.

Fang leaned back into the sofa and began his story.

"About 2 months ago the white coats discovered that I did infact have a power. Turns out that that was the reason they wanted me back so bad. I hadn't developed my powers, I was an unknown factor and they preferred to keep anything unknown locked in a cage under their watchful eyes."

"What your power?" Gazzy asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm getting to it." Fang said, smirking. "Like I said, the white coats found out about my powers 2 months ago, but I had known for much longer. About 2 years. I kept it hidden knowing that if they found out, I had no chance. You see, one of my powers is dangerous, really dangerous." He took a breath and I threaded my fingers through his, squeezing his hand. He gave me a smile and continued "I can kill people with my mind." He looked at me, judging my reaction.

Well, I was shocked to say the least. I mean, we never killed people, erasers and flyboy's maybe, but we never really killed people. And now Fang can do it, with his mind. Dangerous was an understatement.

The rest of flock was silent. Iggy and Gazzy were staring at Fang, Nudge looked slightly horrified and Angel had her head tilted to one side, studying him. "You said powers." She said "What other ones?"

Fang looked at her in surprise, I was surprised too, I would have thought the one was bad enough to deal with. She seriously was a messed up kid.

"I can kill people with my mind, I leave no evidence, need no weapon, but I have to be able to see them. That's not a problem though when you can disappear into the shadows, blending into 

the furniture, that's my second power, I can camouflage myself. I'm the perfect assassin." Fang said, "But I wouldn't do what they wanted, I wouldn't kill." He looked at me and I understood he was talking about our late night chat last night. I squeezed his hand again letting him know I was there for him.

"I knew I had to get out of there, as much as I hate to admit it, they were slowly breaking me, I couldn't take much more, and I didn't want to be their weapon. I got lucky one night, a storm hit and knocked out the power. The lights were out and I managed to break one of the bars on the cage with the pocket knife I'd managed to hide. Every night I'd filed the bar a little bit, and that night I was able to finish the job. After that the same thing as always happened, I ran, they chased, I got into the security office and unlocked the other cages, I don't know how many others escaped, I got out of there after that, taking to the sky finally free. Then I tracked you guys down, and here I am."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own Max ride or any of them. Only the plot is mine. But you should all know that already. x

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. Dark clouds were starting to form above the house, slowly blocking out the stars I could see out of the window. A storm was coming. Something had woken me up though. I looked over my shoulder at Fang, he was still fast asleep so it wasn't him. I looked back out the window again, my head nestled into the pillow as I shivered under the duvet. Then I saw it, something was outside.

"Fang." I hissed shaking his shoulder.

"What?" He was immediately awake and alert. Years of being on the run did that too you.

"There's something outside." I said, sliding out of bed and softly padding over to the window, careful not to be seen. Fang appeared at my shoulder. I felt him stiffen beside me.

"They want me back." Was all he said before spinning on his heel and crossing the room. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head. "I shouldn't have come here Max, god what was I thinking? I've put you all in danger. They must have followed me. Now I've led them right to you. Damn it." He pulled on his jeans before tugging on his trainers and throwing his jacket over his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" I demanded. He wasn't leaving. There was no way I would lose him again.

He stopped, one hand on the door handle and looked at me. "Max," His voice was soft, almost a whisper "It's me they want, I can't let you get hurt because of me." His eyes were pleading with me, but I ignored them.

"We're a family Fang, what we do, we do together. This isn't your fight, it's ours. That's what being a flock means, all or nothing." I held his eyes for second, conveying unspoken words. He sighed, his hand slipping from the door. "Go get the others up." I told him "And tell Iggy to get all the bombs he has." I flashed him a smile "They can't have you back."

He returned my smile, but I could see he still didn't want us in the fight as he headed down the hallway. Well, tough. He didn't have a choice.

Quickly changing into dark jeans, and old t-shirt and a jacket I checked outside the window again. Rain was falling from the sky and the moon peeked out from behind the clouds now and then, briefly illuminating the ground. I could see shapes moving in the trees. We were surrounded. Cursing, I ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Slipping the little silver key from around my neck where it hung next to the silver wings I inserted it into the lock on the cupboard in the corner of the kitchen. I turned the key and heard the lock click as the door swung open. I pulled the black case out and set it on the table. Spinning the combination locks to the right code, the day fang was taken, I popped the lid and examined the contents.

Lining the roof of the lid were 10 various sized knives, all with razor sharp blades. There were two levels to the body of the case and I pulled out the first one, laying it on the table. Strapped to it were various other weapons, something that looked like a crowbar, but was much heavier, knuckle dusters, and a taser gun. Hidden in the base of the case was a weapon I had never used, and had never intended to use. The black 9mm gun was nestled in its foam packaging. Making a snap decision I grabbed the gun, loaded it and put it in the back of my pants, letting the waist band of my jeans hold it in place. I could feel it pressed against my back. I took one of the knives as well, the hilt fitting my hand perfectly.

I looked up as my flock entered the kitchen. Iggy was listening to my every movement, working out what I was doing. Gazzy's eyes were bright with the excitement and danger of the impending fight. Nudge, for once, was silent. She still looked half asleep until I snapped my fingers in front of her face a couple of times. Then she looked alert, a concentration entered her eyes and at that moment I knew she would be able to handle herself outside. Angel was listening to the voices in her head. Her far away look told me she was counting the number of opponents outside. Then her eyes caught mine. "There's lots of them. They're all around us." She said. Fang was the last one in the room. He kept looking out the window, and throwing glances towards the door.

I tossed each of them a knife, which they caught by the hilt with ease. Even Iggy. I'd been training them to use them since we'd moved here. It never hurt to be prepared. Fang tossed his back and for a moment I was surprised until he raised an eyebrow and I remembered his…abilities. He needed no weapon. Repressing the shiver I felt at that thought I launched into my pre-fight pep talk. I hadn't given one of these in years.

"Right guys, you know the drill, Iggy, Gazzy, make sure you yell before you drop anything. Angel, do your thing. Everyone, fight like hell. No one" I directed my look at Fang who looked away "Is going back to Itex or the School."

"Max, where'd you get the gun from?" Angel asked me. I mentally cursed. I hadn't meant to let them know I had it. I was only going to use it in emergencies but I wasn't going to have a repeat of four years ago.

At the mention of a gun Fang narrowed his eyes at me. "What happened to the no gun rule?" He asked quietly.

"Screw the rules, I want to be prepared ok? I won't use it unless I have to. But if I have to use it I'd rather I had it than wish I had it. I can't kill things with my mind remember?" I said it a bit more harshly than I wanted to, but I was getting nervous. We were going to be way outnumbered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: ...I dont own anything but the plot...

Not sure how good this chapter will be. Wrote it quite late x

* * *

The rain was falling heavily now as I stepped outside the front the door

The rain was falling heavily now as I stepped outside the front the door. I let it shut behind me, sealing off the house. Alone I walked carefully down the steps of the porch. I couldn't see anything. Hopefully by now Fang was out the back, in the same position as me, Iggy and Gazzy should be on the roof and Angel and Nudge should be hovering outside the upstairs windows. The plan was that Fang and I would draw the Erasers out, Iggy and Gazzy would take out as many as they could with their bombs and then we'd fight for our lives.

I dared not look up to see if Iggy was in position above me. I had to focus. I stepped into the rain and felt it soak me instantly. Within seconds my hair was plastered to my head, and water droplets covered my eyelashes making it difficult to see. I blinked the water away and opened my wings, stretching them as far as I could and letting the breeze catch the feathers, ruffling them. I shook myself once, sending water flying from my hair, skin and wings. Then I walked forwards, gradually increasing my pace to a run as shadows started to emerge from the trees. Before I reached the line of cedars the shadows began to take shape. The tall form of the erasers began to be recognizable. They were taller than I remembered but the thought barely registered. It didn't really matter how tall they were.

They started moving faster and I continued to run towards then, the rain pounding in my face. I could hear them snarling now, calling for blood. They weren't here to get Fang back. They were here to kill us all.

I ran just a few more meters, my blood pounding in my ears, before leaping into the air, letting the wind catch my feathers. I soared away from the erasers, looping up over their heads as their claws shot out trying to rake my skin. Their claws swished through thin air, their jaws snapped shut on nothing, but I felt their breath on me as I dodged their claws.

"Now." I shouted. Glancing over my shoulder I looked back at the house to see Iggy and Gazzy take off from the roof flying over the Erasers and dropping their 'masterpieces'. My heart leapt for a second when I didn't see Fang flying above the roof like he should, but then he soared into view and perched on the weathervane like a stone gargoyle. The bombs exploded taking some of the Erasers with them. But by no means all of them.

Iggy and Gazzy emptied their pockets before diving down towards the ground, engaging in hand to hand combat. Everyone else took that as the signal that it was safe to return to the ground. When I say safe, I mean safe from being blown up. I saw Angel and Nudge drop and engage a smaller group of snarling wolves. Several of them just stopped and started attacking each other. That must have been Angel.

Taking a breath I angled my wings and dived down, following Fang's flight path. He landed just before me, launching straight into a roundhouse kick at the nearest Eraser. My feet hit the ground seconds later and I pulled my wings in tightly as I sent a fist crashing into a jaw and then connected my foot with a stomach. Now I was closer I saw that our assailants were a mixture of Erasers and Flyboys. They must have rounded up all the old Erasers. Or maybe they had made more.

Ducking under a punch I crouched on the floor long enough to grab the knife from by ankle. It wouldn't be much help with the flyboys, but Erasers can bleed. The blade was soon covered in blood as it sliced across flesh and sank into soft tissue. I couldn't think of anything but fighting. I kept seeing Fang flash past me, moving in a blur. I was almost like we were dancing. I didn't remain unscathed however, 2 deep cuts stung on my arms, my ribs ached and were probably bruised, if not broken. I was starting to tire. My strength was giving out. Fang and I had arranged it so that we fought the bulk of the Erasers and Flyboys. Now I was starting to think that wasn't such as good idea.

Suddenly I was back to back with Fang, we paused for a second and found ourselves in the middle of a circle, surrounded by Erasers and Flyboys.

"You know now would be a good time to use that power of yours." I said to him.

"I can't, not yet." He replied.

"Why not?" An Eraser came at me and I threw all my weight behind a kick to his jaw sending him flying.

"Because I can't leave you unprotected against this many!" Fang shouted over the storm. "If I use my power, I'm out of the fight." I heard his fist crack a bone.

I hadn't known that. I froze my in my tracks. Put Fang out of the fight? What did it do to him? But that second proved to be nearly fatal. My knife was knocked out of my hand, a fist slammed into the side of my head sending me to the ground. I picked myself up, but my head was throbbing and I was feeling dizzy. When I put my hand to my head it came away wet. I looked at the blood on my fingers. I barely had time to register the grinning Eraser lunging at me, the knife glinting in the moonlight. Suddenly I felt something cold beneath my ribs. Pain hit me. I looked down to find the hilt of my knife sticking out of my stomach. I felt the blood rush from my head. "Fang." I whispered.

"Max! NO!" I heard him shout somewhere in the distance as I fell to the ground. My head hit the grass and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont own Max Ride etc

* * *

I was dead.

I knew it. The world was black, I couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. I had thought that this would be different, being dead. I didn't think I'd be thinking anything. Or that there would be big white pearly gates and angels flying around. But there was just nothing.

I realized I could hear something. It was faint but I listened harder. Voices. Girls voices. Oh no, I thought, Angel and Nudge. They couldn't be dead too. The voices got louder, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Then they stopped. But it was getting lighter. Maybe I wasn't dead after all.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring at my ceiling. I was lying in my bed, in my room in my house. I wiggled my fingers and toes, checking that I didn't have any nerve damage. Then the pain hit. My ribs ached and I could feel the tearing of the tissue in my stomach where the knife had sliced through. The cuts all over my body stung. I almost wished I hadn't woken up.

Then realized that I wasn't alone in the room. Fang was slouched in a chair next to the bed, his head resting on his chest. I couldn't help but smile. He'd probably been sitting with me for however long I was out for.

I tried to sit up, but failed, being restricted by the bandages that were wrapped around my torso. I winced in pain, accidentally waking Fang up. He stirred in his chair, opening his eyes and running a hand over his face and through his hair, yawning. Then his eyes caught mine and he was immediately alert.

"Iggy, she's awake." He called softly.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Four days. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." I said, but he raised an eyebrow "if you define fine as like being run over by a bulldozer and chopped into little pieces."

He cracked a smile at that.

"What happened?" I asked him. The smile disappeared. "Fang, what happened?"

"The Eraser, he caught your knife and stabbed you while you were disorientated." I saw his eyes glazed over slightly. He was replaying the scene in his head.

"I watched you fall. Heard you call. I had to save you, so I did the only thing I could. I called Iggy so that he would get to you in time, then I used my power. I destroyed them all." He looked me in the eye and I was almost shocked by the pain in them. "I destroyed them all with one thought. I flew up into the rain so I could see, and then I killed them. I blacked out after that, landed on the roof Iggy said. He had to come and get me. Woke up two days ago."

"And you've been sat here since." I accused him, but there was playfulness in my voice.

His eyes narrowed "If you ever do that to me again, I will kill you myself." He said. I was about to reply when the door burst open and Iggy rushed in. He went to the other side of my bed and started poking me.

"Ow, Iggy what the hell are you doing?" I demanded trying to push him off me.

"Checking you out."

"What!"

He rolled his sightless eyes "Checking you're injuries out." He slapped my hands away and continued to poke my stomach, regardless of my protests.

"You should be fine in a few days. But until then, no flying, no running, no driving and definitely no fighting." Iggy announced.

"You're not a doctor." I growled at him. Being in pain made me a tad bit grumpy. And I didn't like being confined to a bed. "Where are the others?" I asked

"School." Iggy said as he walked towards the door. "Would her highness like me to bring her pancakes?"

I wanted to throw something at him, but couldn't move. "Fang, throw a pillow at him." He grabbed the pillow he had been using and chucked it straight at Iggy. He of course ducked and the pillow sailed harmlessly past, but he wasn't expecting a second pillow and it hit him straight in the head.

"Ow!" He complained. "It's not fair to throw things at the blind guy." He walked out of the room.

"Beware Fang, payback will come when you least expect it." He called from down the hall. I laughed, then winced.

* * *

A/N sorry its short. i've been real busy but I'll try and update again soon.xx


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I dont own Max ride etc JP does Nor do I own Dark Angel

A/N I tried to make this chappie a bit longer for you guys. Next one might be even longer :) Enjoy!

* * *

As the days went by I was steadily healing. Memo to self; don't get stabbed again. It was quite nice though, having the flock wait on me hand and foot. If I so much as coughed, Fang was at my side with a glass of water. Angel brought me some art work she had done at school. I think it was supposed to be a vase because she put some flowers in it and stood it on my windowsill. Iggy made me wonderful meals. All in all, I was living the good life. But, I decided that it would be unfair to take advantage of them like this for too long after I was actually well enough to get up and do things myself. Fang on the other hand was not so sure that I was fine. Of course I ignored him.

At the present moment I was lying on the sofa with a big blanket draped over me, a bowl of popcorn on the floor in reach of my hand and the box set of Dark Angel playing on the TV. I loved this show. Mutant girl saving the world, evil science company trying to get her back. It's practically my life. And on top of it, the girls name is Max. So, she doesn't have wings, but close enough. If she did that would have been a little creepy. The rest of the flock doesn't share my love of this show however and therefore I am only allowed to watch it when they are not around. They did buy me the box set for my birthday though.

I felt someone lean on the top of the sofa and looked up.

"What are you watching?" Fang asked.

"Dark Angel, it's my favourite show." I grinned up at him. "Want to sit?"

I pulled my knees towards me so he could sit on the sofa and then lay my legs across his lap. I was surprised he didn't mind.

"Her name is Max?" He asked five minutes later.

"Yup, and she's a mutant created by an company who were trying to make the perfect soldiers."

Fang raised an eyebrow at me. "Please tell me she doesn't have wings?"

I shook my head shushed him, turning my attention back to Max and Logan who were about to break into a warehouse.

3 hours of Dark Angel later and Fang and I had fallen asleep. By now, I was the other way around on the sofa and my head was on his lap instead of my feet. His hand was resting on my head, he had been playing with my hair before I drifted off, and his other hand was enclosed around mine.

The flock woke us up as they all marched in the door. Angel and Nudges reaction was typical "Aww, you guys are so sweet." Nudge squealed at us as I sat up shaking the sleep from my eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't watch that show all day?" Iggy asked shaking his head as he dumped the supermarket bags in the kitchen.

"Please tell me _Fang_ didn't watch that show all day." Gazzy said in a disgusted voice as he headed straight for his room.

"It wasn't really that bad." Fang said, stretched his arms and standing up. I tried to stand up too, but he pushed me back down. "Sit. Stay." He said, pointing his finger at me in a very serious manner. He ruined it though by laughing, presumably at my face, which I had screwed up in a pout and made my eyes go wide. I bounced to my feet.

"I've had enough of sitting around. I want to go flying." I don't know why I sounded so petulant. Maybe it was being cooped up.

"Max, I don't think it's a good idea." Iggy tried to stop me, but I wasn't going to listen to him.

"I don't care. I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour or so." I rushed up the stairs, my side twinged a little, but I ignored it. Throwing on some clothes, I couldn't go flying in my loose short and tank top, it was too cold, I tied back my hair and was about to go back downstairs when someone knocked on my door.

"Max, you shouldn't go flying. Not yet." Damn it was Fang. I let my hand drop from the handle and backed away from the door. There was no way he would let me go. He'd tie me down if he had to. Sometimes his over-protectiveness irked me no end.

"Max?"

I still didn't reply. I was pulling on my trainers, quickly tying the laces. I was going flying and no one was going to stop me.

"Max are you even listening?" Fang banged on the door louder. I opened the window in my room feeling the warm breeze hit me. The air currents beckoned and I threw one glance back at the door, suddenly feeling guilty for sneaking out like this. They only cared, I knew that. But the rebellious feeling I'd been having, the need to feel the wind through my hair and my feathers quickly dissipated the guilt and I leapt out of the window snapping open my wings and feeling the wind catch me, pulling me higher into the sky. I smiled as I recognised the feeling that came with flying. Freedom.

I was still close enough to the house when Fang finally opened my door. He must have seen the open window as I heard him yell "Dammit Max!" But right now I didn't care. I'd face him when I got home. Now I just wanted to do what I'd been born to. Fly.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer; dont own Maximum ride

A/N Makmay04 -yes Dark angel is a real show. It's gots Jessica Alba in it.

* * *

Fang slammed Max's door shut as he raced out of the room. Only she would be stupid enough to do something like this. No stupid wasn't the word. Stubborn. He should have known. He'd seen it in her eyes, that rebellious glint that he used to only see when she was refusing to do something the whitecoats wanted, or defying Ari.

And now she was gone, flying to God knows where, when she was injured. Sure they healed fast, but not that fast. If she had been human she would have died from that wound. But she wasn't human and she knew that. The problem was she thought that made her invincible. But she wasn't indestructible and Fang didn't want to her to try and test it.

She was gone and it was his fault. After 4 years away from her he was too slow to see what she was doing. Too distracted to pick up on her mood change, and too trusting of her sense to stop her. That was what he was here for, to stop her from killing herself.

That had always been his job. He was one who saved her, from others and from herself. But this time he had failed. He just hoped that he could find her before she hurt herself.

"Iggy she went out the window. I'm going after her." He said grabbing his jacket from the coat rack in the porch.

"What was she thinking?" Iggy demanded of the cheese he was slicing. "She could be miles away by now Fang, she won't be able to resist using her super speed."

"I know, but I'm going to fly all night if I have to. She'll hurt herself. I have to find her. If she comes back call me."

Iggy nodded and Fang stepped out of the door, unfurling his wings and taking a running start he jumped into the air, catching the wind and soared up. Then he started flying as fast as he could.

* * *

I was starting to feel tired. The adrenaline rush was wearing off. My side was throbbing and I was struggling to keep flapping my wings.

I didn't know where I was or how far I had come. I had just gone as fast as I could and now I couldn't go much further. I was losing height, slowly dropping towards the ground. I tried to keep my eyes focused, but everything kept swimming in my sight.

This was a bad idea. Why didn't I listen to Fang? He's always right. I should have known that.

I was conscious enough to notice there were no houses around, just trees. Lots and lots of trees. Well I was part bird right? So I could live in a tree. I decided to land on one of the trees. I just had to get to it.

The trees kept moving below me, I could tell they were coming closer, but I couldn't gauge my landing, I was still too high up. I suddenly dropped a couple of feet straight down before I caught myself. I shook my head trying to clear it, but that just made me dizzier. On the edge of my awareness I registered that I 

was just a few feet above the trees now. I angled my wings downwards and dropped gently onto a branch. Or so I thought.

My foot missed the branch and instead I crashed down through the trees. The branches scraped my arms and wings, the leaves blinded me and I lost all sense of direction. I had no idea if I was up or down. Then something stopped my fall. The ground.

I moaned as I rolled over, my head hurt where it had struck the ground. I didn't have the energy to get up. My side hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt. I lay there and wished for Fang, my knight in shinning armour. The still conscious part of my brain pointed out that he didn't know where I was. I had just left. But he'd find me wouldn't he? He always did. Maybe no one would find me. Maybe I would lie here for days until I slowly died of starvation or dehydration and all they would find was my body. Maybe they would never find me at all.

Water hit my face. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring up at the sky. Another drop landed on my nose. It was raining. I blinked once, dislodging water from my eyelashes. How easy it would be just to go to sleep.

As I lay there on the ground looking up through the trees I wondered if I was going to die here. It would be ironic really, to have been stabbed by my own knife, but to have survived only to kill myself with my idiocy all because I was feeling cooped up.

The rain started to fall harder.

* * *

A/N next chapter will be up really soon I hope. Keep reviewing xx


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Oh you know...

* * *

Fang felt the gentle rain hitting his body. The water settled in his hair and he had to shake his head several times to get rid of it. Luckily the water just slid off his feathers. His clothes however weren't so lucky. He was going to get soaked.

But he barely spared a though for himself. He was thinking about Max. He was worried about her, she could be anywhere, and he might not even be going in the right direction. He had no idea where she was. But if she was in the rain, she would get wet. And she would get cold. If she didn't have enough energy to get herself home she could be lying somewhere slowly freezing to death. Or what if she'd passed out while she was flying? He tried not to think about it, tried to focus and flying, moving his wings up and down as fast as he could.

All the time he was trying to look everywhere at once. She could be in the sky, in a cave, in a tree, on the ground. Anywhere. His raptor like vision helped but the rain was starting to impede him. He pushed on.

Half an hour later, the rain was pouring down. He couldn't fly for much longer like this.

Suddenly through the trees he spotted something. He dived down at an almost 90 degree angle, pulling up only when he reached the trees. He wove his way through the branches, racing towards the ground. His hair was plastered to his head and his clothes were stuck to his body but he didn't care, he had to reach the ground. He had to find Max.

He landed at a run, his feet barely touching the ground before he was sprinting towards the figure lying on the ground.

"Max." He said her name in barely a whisper as he dropped to his knees at her side.

Her blonde hair was spread out around her head like a halo on a fallen angel. Her eyes were shut, but her breathing was regular.

There were scratches and bruises all over her and she was freezing cold. If he didn't hurry she would die of hyperthermia.

Sliding one hand under her head and the other under her legs he picked her up and carried her cradle style. She was dead weight in his arms and he struggled to get off the ground, his wings straining with the extra weight. But he finally made it into the air and he forced himself to move his wings, even though he was starting to feel to the chill of the rain himself. He couldn't see much but he knew which way home was. And he knew he was racing against the clock now. Max needed to be warmed up and quickly. He couldn't do that himself, he was too cold and wet to offer her any heat. All he could do was get her home. And so he flew.

* * *

He stumbled as he landed in the front yard, missing the porch where he had been aiming by a good 8ft, but he didn't let go of Max. He saw Iggy burst out of the door, followed by Nudge and Gazzy. Angel was hovering in the doorway, her face contorted with concern. Iggy tried to take Max from him, but Fang 

refused to let her go. Instead he stumbled into the house, going straight up the stairs and into Max's room.

"Get me some warm towels, and a hot cloth and some hot water bottles." He told them as he lay Max on her bed. Not caring about propriety or decency he pulled Max's wet clothes off her, peeling her shirt off her chest and tugging her jeans off. Then he wrapped her in the towels Nudge handed him.

"See if you can dry her hair a little." He told Angel who immediately went around the other side of the bed and started to ring Max's hair with another towel. Fang placed the hot cloth on Max's forehead, and put the hot water bottles next to her. She was shivering now, but he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. He threw her duvet over her and tucked it around her. Then he stood back not knowing what else to do.

"Fang." Iggy said. "You're soaking. Go change, put on lots of layers. I'll watch her for a minute." The blind boy put a comforting hand on Fang's shoulder. He knew how hard it must be for Fang to see Max on the verge of life and death for the second time in under a week.

Fang just nodded, slightly dazed now that he had done all he could. Tiredness crashed down on him like a wave as he pulled off his clothes in the bathroom and threw them in a wet pile on the floor. He pulled on dry clothes, not really registering what he was doing.

He wandered back into Max's room. Everyone was still standing by Max's bed.

"God fang you look awful." Nudge said, before slapping her hand over her mouth. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-I-sorry."

"Fang, the best thing for both of you right now is sharing body heat." Iggy said "You're still freezing too, but you both need to warm up fast." He nodded to the bed.

Fang obediently climbed under the covers and slid over next to Max wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against his chest. Weariness overtook him and he slipped into darkness, only just aware that the others had left.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: JP owns Maximum ride not me.

Here's chapter 18:

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my own bed. Thoughts drifted across my still half asleep mind; how had I gotten here? The last thing I could remember was lying on the floor looking up at the rain when a shadow fell over me. At least I was warm now though. I snuggled closer into my duvet and against…I froze. Someone had their arm draped over me, holding me against them. Now I was awake I could feel their chest rising and falling against my back, their body heat warming my own. It must be Fang.

That was when I realised I was in my underwear. I leapt out of my bed pulling my duvet with me and trying to wrap it around me. The sudden lack of warmth must have woken Fang as his eyes flew open and he had a startled look on his face.

"Fang! What are you doing?" I practically screamed at him. But it came out more like a whisper as I didn't want to wake up the others.

He shook his head groggily and blinked trying to focus on me. "I _was _sleeping. Until you stole all the covers." He eyed the blankets wrapped around me.

"No you dolt, what were you doing, in my bed, with me in my underwear?" I could feel my cheeks heating with embarrassment. I mean I was practically naked. It was one thing to sleep with him fully clothed, but quite another to be crushed up against his chest in only my underwear.

"I was trying to stop you from dying of hypothermia." He growled at me, "After you apparently tried to kill yourself. Jeez Max, is everything so bad that you just want to give up?" His tone hit me like a ton of bricks. He really thought that I wanted to kill myself? The disappointment I could hear made me speechless. But only for a few seconds.

"I didn't try to kill myself." I protested, trying to make him see. "Why would I want to end my life, just when everything is sort of right? You're back, everyone is safe. Well, kind of. We have a house, we have a life. Do you honestly think that I would give up that easily? Just because some jumped up experiment put a knife in me?"

I watched his expression change from angry to sheepish. Darn right he should feel guilty for thinking that.

"I was restless Fang, I needed to get out. For years I was kept in a cage, we all were, and now once again I was chained, I wasn't allowed to leave the house, I wasn't allowed to fly. I know it was for my own good, and I'm sorry, I really am, but it's not my nature to give up my freedom. I can't help it. I didn't try to kill myself, I fell Fang, I didn't plan on it, I thought I could make it back, but I couldn't."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I know what you mean. I never want to be caged again." He gave me a small smile, and I smiled back letting him know he was forgiven.

Then he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Max," He said "It's 4 in the morning. Put some clothes on and come back to bed? We need more sleep, especially after yesterday."

"Fine, but don't look." I threw him the duvet and he obediently turned away as I hunted for a pair of pyjamas and went into the bathroom to change.

When I was decently dressed I slid back under the duvet and felt Fang's arm slip around my waist, my back pressed against his chest. I could feel his warm breath in my ear as he kissed my cheek and whispered "Goodnight max, I love you," to me.

I smiled and whispered I love you too back before he drew me even closer and we fell asleep again.

* * *

"Let them sleep."

"But I want to know if Max is ok."

"She is, she changed her clothes so she's fine."

"Is fang ok?"

"I think so."

"Aww, they're so cute. I think we should take a picture, then we could post it on Fang's blog and everyone could see how cute they are."

"Nudge! Ssh."

"Nudge," I could feel Fang's voice reverberate through his chest as he growled at Nudge "If you post any picture of us you will seriously regret it." He didn't move his arm from around me, and he spoke into my hair, but the others heard him loud and clear.

"See you woke him up." Gazzy scolded Nudge.

"Max is awake too. She thinks this is really funny." Angel said, the innocence in her voice so misleading.

I was not finding it funny anymore "Angel, read my thoughts one more time and you'll be sleeping in a tree." I said into the pillow.

"But Max, we're part bird so we can sleep in trees without any problem, it's not really much of a punishment-"

"GET OUT!" Both Fang and I cut her off and the four of them scampered out of the room leaving us, once again in peace.

* * *

Hope you like it. Review! xx


End file.
